What Really Happened
by xxxLDHxxx
Summary: This is an example of what might actually happen after the Organization XIII members fade into darkness. Axel is the first example. I will make more if there's more reviews... :D
1. Axel

"Funny, he always made me feel like I had a heart... And you make me feel the same way..." And with that, Axel faded away into nothingness, leaving the saddened Sora behind. He had found Roxas, by helping Sora and sacrificing his full power. He was finished. He felt bits and pieces of himself drifting away, saying their goodbyes to each other and going who knows where. "I'm done..." He thought to himself.

Then, out in the distance came a bright light. He saw it and began floating towards it. "What is that?" He thought. Then, he began to hear soft cries in the distance, like a banshee. "Who is that?" He thought. As he drifted closer to the light, thick, slimy walls started to close around him. "What? What's happening?" He started to feel himself wiggling. The walls got tighter and tighter until he stopped. The light stood inches away, taunting him. "No!" He shouted in his head. "_He's stuck!_" He heard a man shout in the distance. "Yeah, no duh..." Axel thought. In that instant, he saw a giant hand come from the light. "... God...?" He thought in confusion. He felt his head grabbed. "Uhm, okay...?" Axel was even more confused. "_Push!_" He heard the man shout. The banshee began to scream again. Axel felt the walls around him lose their grip and the hand pulling him. "A-ha! Finally free-! Oh wait!" He began to slide through the walls and into the light. He had his eyes closed, it was too bright for him. "Congratulations, Mrs. Burns, it's a beautiful baby boy!" The man said loudly.

Axel opened his eyes. He was covered in some kind of slime and there was a giant man holding him. "Wait a sec..." As his eyes began to focus, the man turned out to be a doctor. "Oh, crap..." He thought to himself. "Why is he so quiet?" He heard a tired female voice ask. "Oh, he's just looking around, scoping the place out!" The doctor said. Axel heard a few people laugh. "... No way..." He thought to himself. "... Am I a baby?" He shouted out loud. But the only thing that came out was a loud shrieking of a newborn infant. "Oh, there he goes!" The doctor said. Axel was handed over to a woman who was sweaty and breathing hard. "Aw, hello handsome...!" She said in a cooing voice. Axel stopped shouting and looked at her. She had hazel eyes and dark brown hair. "What? Whoa! If you're my mom, I MUST be a good looking baby..." He thought to himself. From the left side of his mother came a man's face. He had bags under his eyes and flaming orange hair. His eyes were a bright green and his smile was creepy. "Hello, son...!" He said happily. "Oh, god... I hope I'm handsome..." Axel sighed, which came out as a cute baby noise. Everyone awed at his cuteness.

"Look! We're already communicating!" The orange hair man laughed. "Okay, well this IS better than fading into darkness... A hell of a lot stranger, too, but still better..." Axel looked back and forth at his new parents. "What are we gonna name him?" His mother asked. His father pulled out a piece of paper. "Well, how about we name him after our parents?" He suggested. Mother shook her head. "No." She said annoyed. "Okay, how about we name him after me?" He suggested. Mother looked at him weird. "Garfunkel, Jr?" She asked. Axel's eyes widened. "Oh, god! No! Just name me Axel! A-X-E-L!" And of course his shouts became cries. Mother shushed him. "See? He doesn't like it..." She said quietly. "How about Axel?" A voice said from the other side of the room. Axel became quiet. "Yes! That's it!" His hooray became a cute sigh. Mother smiled at him. "I think he likes that name..." She said to Father. "Alright then, Axel. That's a good name..." He said spontaneously. "The name is kept!" Axel kicked around for joy. "I think somebody is hungry!" Mother said happily. "Yeah, I could go for some sea salt ice cream or-" He stopped in mid thought when he saw his mom lift up her shirt. "... I just lost my appetite! NOOO!" He started crying. Mother cooed at him and he disappeared quietly under her shirt.


	2. Saix and Marluxia

"Why?... Kingdom Hearts... Where's my heart?" Saix said weakly. Sora and pals watched as his body began dissolving away. Soon, he was completely gone. "_All I wanted was my heart..._" He thought as bits and pieces of him dispersed into the darkness. "_Lea..._" Was his final thought before completely giving into the darkness. Then, he saw a light in the distance and began floating towards it. "_What's going on...?_" He thought, confused. There came quiet squeaking sounds. "What the hell are those noises...?" He scratched his head, then became surprised that he was able to do that.

He got closer and closer to the light. The squeaking got louder and there was a loud dinging, like a shop bell. "I want that one, mommy!" He heard a girl say. Saix felt like he was being grabbed and lifted towards the light. He closed his eyes when he came into contact of the light. "He's so cute!" The girl said loudly. Saix felt a large finger scratch his head. He opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. He focused his eyes on the silhouette of the young girl. She had short black hair and blue eyes. "Xion? What? What's going on here?" Saix shouted. All that came out was tiny squeaking. "Ooo, if we get him, I'm gonna call him Squeaky!" She said happily. Saix was angry and beyond confused. Apparently, he was a light blue hamster.

"Xion! Put me down so I can think!" He shouted in tiny squeaks. He felt her large hands place him down in a cage of hamster bedding. Saix scurried around the cage in panic. "Why?" He squeaked. "Saix? Is that you...?" Saix came to a halt to a familiar voice. A hamster buried in bedding revealed his self. He was a light pink color and had long fur. "It's me! Marluxia!" The hamster shouted happily. "WHAT?" Saix shouted in confusion. He rubbed his little hamster eyes with his paws. "This... Is a dream... A weird dream..." He repeated to himself.

"Ooo! There's his girlfriend! Can we get both so they can have babies?" Xion asked her supposed mother. "Sure, sweetie!" She told her. Saix had an appalled hamster face. "Wha-! Hamster babies? HE'S NOT EVEN A GIRL!" He squeaked. Marluxia poked his little hamster fingers together. "Actually... After about being here for a while, I realized I was reincarnated as a female hamster..." Marluxia rubbed his cheeks. Saix looked at him wide eyed and was confused again.

"So... You're a female...? You don't even sound like a girl!" Saix squeaked. Marluxia shrugged and scampered towards the hamster wheel. "I know, but when the shop owner was talking to a customer a while ago, he mentioned I was a female. So, I assumed I was reincarnated as a female hamster." The pink hamster began trotting in the wheel. "That's stupid! He probably thinks you're a girl because you're freaking' pink!" Saix shouted. Marluxia came to a halt and had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Huh... That's true... Oh well!" He continued trotting in the wheel. Saix slapped his paw on his face. "Idiot..." He mumbled.

He looked around the cage. He spotted a hole in the cage wall, it was dark and led to somewhere. "What? Is that a dark corridor? Finally! I can get out of here!" He squeaked happily. Marluxia stopped running in the wheel. "What are you talking about over there?" He asked him. "A dark corridor! Hurry! We can get out of here!" Saix scampered to the hole. "Uhm, Saix...?" Marluxia tried to tell him, but Saix jumped into the hole, shouting 'darkness!'. Marluxia got off the wheel and scurried to the other side of the cage, next to a different hole. "I'll just wait here..." Marluxia said to himself. After a few seconds, he heard Saix. "A ha! I see a light!" Saix jumped out of the hole and landed on a pile of bedding."What? No!" Saix pounded his little paw into the bedding. "I tried to tell you, Saix. It's just a tube you run through for fun." Marluxia walked over and helped him up. Saix pushed him away and dusted himself off. "It's not fun! It's a sick joke! I was almost free!" Saix said. He turned away, rubbing his eyes. Marluxia heard soft noises coming from him. "Uhm, Saix? Are you crying?" Marluxia asked him. "NO! I got hamster bedding in my eyes!" He shouted. Marluxia came over and hugged him from behind. "HAMSTER HUG!" He shouted. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Saix shouted, flailing his little arms. But it was no use, Marluxia had a grip on him.

Xion and her mother came back to the cage with the owner. "AW! Their so cute...!" Xion shouted. The mother said something to the owner and he nodded. Within a few minutes, Saix and Marluxia were in a box being carried out of the store. "Saix! We're finally free!" Marluxia shouted. He scooted towards him and gave him another hamster hug. "When we get to our new home, we're making boundaries..." He said annoyed. Marluxia smiled. "But we can't have hamster babies if you avoid me!" Marluxia nuzzled his face into Saix's head. "YOU'RE NOT A FEMALE!" Saix shouted.


End file.
